The Morningstar
"I’ve cried a river for you to swim to let you know the state we’re in. I’ve dreamt a vision for you to see that the night is the only worthy key" I have seen Heaven’s sleep, and I’ve watched the angels weep, they are slaves of fear and pain I know that the dark will save us all as long we praise the dragons call. Eternal seems the time, but the only true love will remain, and darkness shall rise up to Heaven to embrace the last, final prayer... Cause the grace of His word once spoken is now shattered by a promise broken. "So curse the tyrant, curse the light, for we are free here in this night. So embrace the sorrow, kiss the tears follow the wind to erase your fears, for the fires burn bright, the fires of blue, and in the end it will burn in all of you." The war will come, apocalyptic storms of a tortured silence as God oppresses His last, final soul and eternal seems the time, but the only true love will remain, and darkness shall rise up to Heaven to embrace the last, final prayer So deny God’s light and His words spoken We regain Heaven and crush His skull wide open! "I’ve cried a river for you to swim, to let you know the state we’re in. I’ve sent a message throughout the stars, for His kingdom is full of scars. I am Lucifer, the angel of light come with me and live the night! I am the Light That Leads to Darkness! I am the Night Behold Pandemonium! Behold the Morningstar! Behold Lucifer!" A Estrela da Manhã "Eu chorei um rio de lágrimas para você nadar para que soubesse como estamos. Eu tive uma visão para que você visse que a noite é a única chave importante" Eu vi o sono dos céus e eu ví os anjos chorarem, eles são escravos do medo e da dor Eu seu que aquela escuridão irá salvar todos nós enquanto louvarmos o chamado do dragão. O tempo parece ser eterno, mas apenas o verdadeiro amor irá continuar, e a escuridão deverá subir aos céus para abraçar o último, último orador... porque a graça da sua palavra que foi dita uma vez agora está destruída por uma promessa quebrada. "Então amaldiçoe o tirano, amaldiçoe a luz, para que sejamos livres esta noite. então abraçe a agonia, beije as lágrimas siga o vento para que seus medos sejam apagados, para que o fogo queime brilhante, o fogo azul, e no fim isso irá queimar em todos vocês." A guerra virá Tempestades apocalípticas de um silêncio torturado como Deus oprimindo a sua última, última alma e o tempo se parece eterno, mas apenas o verdadeiro amor irá continuar, e a escuridão deverá subir aos céus para abraçar o último, último orador... Então negue a luz de Deus e suas palavras ditas Nós tomaremos os céus e esmagaremos seu crânio aberto! "Eu chorei um rio de lágrimas para você nadar para que soubesse como estamos. Eu enviei uma mensagem através das estrelas, para o seu reino cheio de cicatrizes. Eu sou Lucifer, o anjo de luz venha comigo e viva a noite! Eu sou a luz Que leva a escuridão! Eu sou a noite Siga o pandemônio! Siga a estrela da manhã! Siga Lucifer!"